


Vindicta

by personahui



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Demigods, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/personahui/pseuds/personahui
Summary: Hoshi a demigod son of one of the most important gods to ever exist, Zeus, is expelled from god heaven for breaking most of the rules.He's sent to the earth were he meets another 12 demigods that were expelled from gods heaven too, all of them thirsty for revenge decide to create a plan to destroy gods heaven all together.Will they get what they want?





	Vindicta

Long ago... on a stormy night on earth, the thunderbolts were stronger than ever, some people could even tell that something special was happening that night, and yes, there was an special event that night happening, but not on earth.

Gods heaven was celebrating the birth of the child of the most important god among all, Zeus, he waited impatiently to have a descent that was able to continue his reign.

_"What should we call him?" _asked one of the gods

_"Soonyoung, Kwon Soonyoung" _answered Zeus while taking the baby in his arms_ "Soonyoung, meaning he's going to be the most beautiful demigod"_

**YEARS LATER**

Time passed by incredibly fast on Zeus eyes, his son was now 15 years old, he was more than ready to started to be trained as the demigod his father wanted to.

But Soonyoung didn't like that plan, he wanted to be a normal child that could play with his friends without having to spend hours and hours learning how to fight and kill day by day, he hated that, he always tried to escape his trainings without no one noticing it, but sadly one day one of the gods caught him, so he was brought to his father to face his anger about what he did.

_"Soonyoung, why did you do that? are you taking this training as a joke?" _ asked Zeus with a death look on his eyes

_"Father... i don't like this, i didn't ask to have this life" _answered Soonyoung while small tears started to run down his cheeks

Zeus hearing that words instantly got up from his throne, with his anger rising up every minute that was passing by

_"Even if you don't like it, you have to do it, it's your obligation!"_ screamed Zeus to Soonyoungs face

Soonyoung couldn't stop tears from falling down his eyes like if it was a river, he hated his life, he hated his dad, this situation was overwhelming to him. Zeus seeing that his son couldn't stop crying angered him more

_"Stop crying, you're a man, you shouldn't be crying"_ said while getting closer to Soonyoung, then he grabbed his arm, making Soonyoung cry more, _"are you not hearing me?"_

For a minute the big salon was silent, only Soonyoung's sobs could be heard until a small voice started rising up

"you know what father..." started to say Soonyoung while facing up his father "I hate you!" he screamed

Zeus response to this sentence was simple, he hit his son until he stopped crying, Soonyoung in each hit grow more hate towards his father, he promised himself that one day he would get rid of him and his stupid heaven.

Months passed by and Soonyoung had to pretend he was training, but in reality he was plotting his master plan to escape gods heaven and take a revenge on them, he was full of hate towards them

**THE DAY SOONYOUNG TURNED 18**

Soonyoung waited and waited like crazy for this day because this day was the day his master plan would become reality, the day he would finally escape the hell he was living in.

A big party was being prepared to honor him on his 18th birthday, the most important day on gods heaven, the day Soonyoung would be named as the descent of Zeus, when his powers would be given to him.

Soonyoung was preparing himself in his room, he couldn't believe he got away with that many years of sadness and anger, he couldn't believed he survived all his father beatings. He looked himself in the mirror, a little tone of purple could be seen on his eye, it was almost invisible to the sight of others but that's thanks to the makeup Soonyoung aplied to that zone, under all that makeup there was a bright shade of purple, showing the aggressiveness that his father aplied on the hits. He wanted to cry while seeing himself on the mirror but he decided not to, he decided not to be drown by his own feeling, that day was the day his happiness would became true.

He finished dressing himself, once he did that he hid a bag under his bed with all his belongings ready to be taken off to escape, he once again walked to his mirror and looked himself

_"You can do this, you are strong"_ he whispered to himself

after this he buttoned his suit jacket and walked out his room, a pair of guards were waiting him outside his room to accompany him to the big salon were his father and all the guests were waiting for him.

The walk down the hall was getting eternal to him, each step he took was making him more nervous. Once they reached the big salon the opened the big doors, showing all the guests and his own father clapping about his appearance, he walked towards the throne were his father was sat at

_"Congrats on your 18th birthday son_" said Zeus while hugging his son once he reached him _"I'm proud of who you are now", _Soonyoung laughed at his words making his father confused

_"You don't really know who i really am father"_ said Soonyoung while sitting in the throne next to his father

The night passed by fastly, meaning that it was time for Soonyoung to get his powers, the last step before starting his master plan. Zeus capted everyone's attention, it was the moment

_"Everyone, i'm glad to announce that today, on the 18th birthday of my son, i will proudly name him my descendant and give him the powers that correspond to him after years of training" _noticed Zeus while getting face to face to his son, he then offered his hand to him.

Soonyoung took his father hand, he never did that before, his father hated being affectionate to him, he said that's something man shouldn't do, on his words, man should be strong and independent, not having any attachement to anyone more than themselves.

Once their hands touched a strong light sorrounded them, Soonyoung felt how he was becoming stronger and stronger every second until the light that sorrounded them dissapeared.

_"Father... now it's my time to shine"_ said Soonyoung seconds before burning down all the salon, making a chaos among all guests

With all this chaos, Soonyoung took the opportunity to escape, he ran as fast as he could to his room and took his bag, then he ran to the gods heaven door which was opened, without thinking it a second he ran down the stairs to earth, were he could finally be happy, while he was running down the stairs a loud scream could be heard from afar

_"One day i will get you and you will be dead Kwon Soonyoung!" _


End file.
